Modular computer network systems offer the ability to exchange data among individual nodes in the network. Data is exchanged in a series of packets. In a ring-based computer network, Request Packets are routed around the ring from the sending node to the receiving node. Receipt of the Request Packet is acknowledged by an Echo Packet, which in turn, is passed to the node's client computer as a ClientEcho message. Later, the answer to the Request is passed back to the sending node as a Response Packet.
The vast number of packets circulating through a computer network can cause crowding and bottlenecking of the data. If the node receiving a Request Packet or Response Packet has insufficient buffering available to accept such a packet, the packet must be retransmitted. As data crowding occurs, more and more packets must be retransmitted, congesting the network even more. There is a need in the art for mechanisms to control the data traffic in order to decrease the effects of congestion. Because traffic fluctuates through time, this mechanism should adapt to the changing data flow conditions on the network. Additionally, this mechanism should allow the speed of congestion control to be adjusted.